


Marmalade

by YukiOni



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:05:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiOni/pseuds/YukiOni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is late getting home and that worries The Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marmalade

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this at four in the morning for one of my roleplaying partners on tumblr. I roleplay as Captain Jack and she roleplays as The Doctor, number eleven. So if there is any spelling mistakes or grammar issues it's because I was tired when I wrote it.

Jack climbed to his feet, popping his back as he went. With a panic stricken face he patted his pockets for his phone. It was gone. "Shit.." He looked at his wrist that held his watch and it was broken. There was no telling how late he was. Snow clung to his coat and hair as he started the walk home. Once he could breath properly he started to run.

The cold nipped at his face as he ran. He smiled brightly as the house him and the Time Lord shared, came into view. Jack caught himself before he slipped on a patch of ice. He was relieved to find the front door unlocked.

He slipped in, working off his boots and coat. The captain wondered toward the kitchen, in just his pants. He ducked his head into the fridge to grab something to eat. He popped his head up as he heard a noise. He turned to see Theta standing in the door way, a worried and angry look on his face.

"Where the hell have you been?"

Jack dipped his fingers into the Marmalade as kicked the fridge door shut. "Dead." He spoke, licking his fingers clean.

"For almost fourteen hours?"

"They burned me..and broke my neck." He spoke, eating more of the sugary fruit preserve. Jack moved to walk past him, but was slammed against the wall, the arm holding the Marmalade was now behind his back.

"You better not me lying to me, Captain." Jack squirmed, trying to keep a tight grip on what he was eating.

"I-I'm not Theta. My watch is broke, look." The Doctor grabbed his other arm and looked at the time that flashed across the screen.

"Alright." Letting go of his arms, The Doctor grabbed the Marmalade and then pulled the captain by his belt loops onto the floor.

Jack grunted as he was pushed to the floor. He looked up at the other as he was straddled. The Doctor pushed him onto his back and began dumping the orange fruit preserve onto Jack.

"Hey! I was going to eat th-" His whine of the Marmalade being dumped onto him was cut short when the Time Lord, began cleaning the Time Agent off with his tongue. Jack arched his back as the other's tongue dipped into all the right places and lapped it up hungrily.

The Doctor moved lower once Jack's chest was clean, but still sticky. He worked the Captain's pants down, dumping the rest of the Marmalade onto him. Jack sat up on his elbows as he watched the Time lord, clean him once more leaving his cock for last. A gasp left him as The Doctor began licking his cock clean.

The Doctor finally slid Jack into his mouth and began sucking and licking. Jack whimpered, moaned and rolled his hips. He felt hands on his hips to stop him from doing any movement.

"Ah..!" Jack cried out. The Doctor pulled away, leaving Jack on the edge of his release. "Doctor." He frowned until he watched the man remove the lube from the Captain's pants pocket.

The Doctor poured some of the lube onto his hand and warmed it up, like Jack showed him. Once it was warm, he slicked up two fingers and slowly stuck one into Jack. Jack closed his eyes and let out a shaky moan as the finger slowly slid into him. A nod left Jack to give the other the go ahead. The Doctor kissed Jack's neck as he added the second one. 

Jack let out a breathy moan as he slid back down to the floor. The Doctor stretched and stroked Jack's prostate. With each stroke, The Doctor earned a loud moan. He pulled his fingers out slowly and rubbed some lube onto his own cock. 

The Doctor slowly pushed into him, stroking Jack's face as he did. The Captain relaxed and arched his back as a moan left him. Jack opened his closed eyes, he hadn't realized he closed them, and looked up at the Time Lord. The mad man leaned down and captured Jack's lips with a hungry kiss as he began to slowly move in and out of him. 

Each thrust hit Jack's prostate just right, causing loud moans to escape him. The moans were swallowed by The Doctor as their tongues fought for control. The Doctor broke the kiss so he could bite and suck on the other's neck. Jack tilted his head back and bucked into the thrust as his own cock was grabbed and stroked.

Grunts mixed with moans as The Doctor continued to thrust into his Captain. Jack arched his back as he released his cum all over his lower abdomen and The Doctor's hand. The Doctor groaned out Jack's name as he released into him. With heavy pants he pulled out slowly and collapsed onto the sticky Captain.

"Love you Captain." He mumbled out sleepily.

"Love you too, Doctor." Jack responded before he yawned.

Jack wrapped his arms around him as their three hearts tried to maintain a steady, calm beat. With a smile, The Doctor fell asleep. Jack ran his fingers through the other's hair and fell asleep with a smile as well.


End file.
